Christmas Gift
by Leonhart Riu
Summary: SUM; Rinoa, seorang gadis berumur 18 tahun mengalami kejadian yang mungkin bisa dibilang aneh, ia bertemu dengan squall / leon yang berumur 25 tahun, dari dunia yang berbeda, ada pula kedatang yang tak diduga dari seseorang, A fanfiction special for Christmas, Enjoy! / Warning : abal , Typo/ Read and review , arigatou and Omedeto Kurisumasu! :D


Christmas Gift

Kurisumasu Gifu

A Crossover Christmas Fanfiction

Final Fantasy VIII & Kingdom Hearts Fanfiction

Final Fantasy Owned by Square Soft – enix

Kingdom Hearts Owned by Square enix – Disney

Check This out!

…

_'aku ingin terus selalu bersamamu, sampai akhir nanti'_

* * *

_24th of December-_

"Rinoa…?"

"ungh… Selphie?" aku terbangun di sebuah Dormitori yang bertempat di balamb garden

"Bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa Selph?"

"aku tunggu di _The Quad_!" Selphie menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya dan meninggalkanku pergi , mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke Quad untuk membantunya

**Rinoa Heartilly**, itu adalah namaku, Nama Heartily kusandang dari nama ibuku, Julia Heartily, seorang Pianis , ayahku adalah General Caraway di Deling city, tapi aku malas tinggal dengan nya, ia malu mengakuiku anaknya , sehingga aku tinggal di Balamb Garden bersama teman-teman ku

Kutapakkan kakiku ke arah Quad, Wuaaah….indah sekali, pohon-pohon di sekitar Quad telah dihias rapih dengan hiasan-hiasan Pohon Natal, aku yakin, pasti Selphie yang menghias ini semua,

Aku bisa melihat selphie di depan panggung The Quad yang sedang dihias meriah bersama dengan Irvine dan juga Squall

"Ah! Rinoa!" Selphie menyadari kedatangku dan langsung menyapaku

"oh? Rinoa? Dia yang mau membantu kita?" Irvine terlihat sedang menanyakan sesuatu kepada selphie

"yap!"

"ada yang bisa kubantu?" Kutawarkan diriku kepada Selphie

Sebentar aku terdiam melihat Squall yang sedang memandang megah Panggung, dan aku langsung menghadap kembali ke Selphie dan Irvine

"Nah.. Rinoa! Tolong ya!" Selphie memberiku sebuah daftar yang berpapan coklat

"Daf…tar?" Aku terdiam bingung sebenarnya Selphie mau apa?

"yap! Daftar! Itu Daftar orang-orang yang akan menjadi tamu kita untuk _Christmas Fair_ nanti, tolong kamu buat undangan nya bersama squall ya!"

"tunggu tunggu, bukan nya semua Balamb? Dan sudah direncanakan akan di kabarkan lewat InterComm kan?" aku makin bingung dengan selphie

"itu Tamu kita dari luar Balamb, untuk murid Balamb memang akan di kabarkan lewat InterComm, tapi kita juga mengundang tamu dari luar Balamb, jadi tolong ya!" Selphie langsung meninggalkanku mematung disana, sedangkan Irvine terus mengomando para preparasi panggung

Aku berjalan mendekati squall yang terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu

"hei!" kutepuk punggung yang besar itu

"oh, pagi" **_Chu~_** Squall mendekati wajahku dan mengecup keningku, kurangkul tangannya dan kuajak bercakap

"Hei.. Selphie sudah memberitahu apa yang akan dilakukan?"

"ya.. sudah, aku baru menyelesaikan undangan untuk… Mama Dintch, Cid Kramer dan Edea, Laguna Loire dan General Caraway.." aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya yang terakhir

"apa?"

"ng? tamu-tamu kita"

"bukan…bukan… yang terakhir kamu katakan" aku mengoreksi perkataanku

"General Caraway"

Ayah? Ayah akan ikut ke Christmas Fair Balamb Garden?

"Ayahku? Memang ia mau datang?" Tanyaku

"entahlah, yang jelas ayahmu ada di daftarnya selphie" Squall menodongkan Daftar yang ia pegang

"Baiklah.. berapa banyak yang harus kita buat?" aku bertanya karena takut jumlahnya akan sangat banyak sekali

"sekitar…. _100_ undangan"

"apa?! Banyak sekali?!" aku terkaget, karena banyak undangan persis seperti dugaanku.. aah.. Selphiee!

"yah, makanya selphie memintamu membantuku,"

Hmm.. iya juga sih, kalo kerja sendiri pasti berat, tapi kalau dibantu pasti lebih ringan, baiklah aku mulai mengambil secarik kertas dan membuat undangan satu persatu

…

"Leoon!" aduh.. suara cempreng itu lagi

"apa lagi aerith!?" aku menjawab Aerith dengan kesal

"Kamu ini! Kan sudah aku minta tolong ?!" Aerith berbicara di depanku sambil berkacak pinggang

"apa lagi?" aku menjawab Aerith dengan kesal sambil mengacak rambutku, aku ini kurang tidur aerith tolong hargai sedikit

"Bereskan _Bucket_ bunga yang disana! Sebentar lagi Yuffie datang dan akan mengambil bunga-bunga ini untuk diantarkan!"

"Lagipula kenapa harus aku… mana merlin? Mana Cid? Lagipula kenapa harus Yuffie yang mengantar? Dia kan lebih terampil mengurus bucket bunga" aku merespon ucapan aerith agak malas, gara-gara wanita ini aku harus berhubungan dengan bunga, kenapa aku harus berhubungan dengan bunga sih,

**Leon**, itu nama ku, Nama asliku Squall Leonhart, tapi sudah lama sekali aku melupakan nama itu karena seseorang, aku tidak bisa mengingat dia, dia terlalu berarti, tapi kusia siakan dia, dan aku membuat dia tersiksa, sehingga aku terpaksa meninggalkan dia dan mengubah panggilan namaku, aku tinggal di Radiant Garden bersama Merlin, Aerith, Yuffie, dan Cid, dan kadang-kadang bermain dengan Pooh di dalam buku, sebenarnya aku berusaha menghindar dari Bunga yang mengingatkanku padanya, tapi sangat susah

"aerith! Berapa banyak lagi?!" aku kesal, dan terus menerus menanyai aerith

"aduuh.. Leon, kerjaanmu tidak akan selesai selesai jika kamu terus menerus bertanya tanpa henti, bahkan pertanyaan nya tidak penting"

'Tidak penting? Apa katamu aerith? Aku kesal dengan mu aerith!' sangking kesalnya aku mengepalkan tanganku, dan bersiap ingin mengeluarkan Gunblade ku

"jangan macam-macam denganku, kamu tidak akan kuberi makan" Aerith menantangku sehingga membuat Gunblade yang kupanggil _layu_ seketika, seperti tangkai bunga

"urrggh" kulanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan amarah di kepala

"Yuffie datang! Siap mengambil antaran!" Yuffie langsung menerobos masuk tanpa mengucapkan salam

"Hei yuffie, kau saja yang bereskan bunga ini, aku yang mengantar" aku suruh yuffie tinggal disini, sementara aku yang pergi

"jangan! Bucket buatan Leon jauh lebih terampil daripada Yuffie!" Aerith tiba-tiba berkata demikian yang membuat aku dan yuffie memandang bucket yang kubuat…. Kok aku bisa buat itu sih… aku berfikir sambil sweatDrop

"yap! Sebaiknya aku yang mengantar, lagipula aku lebih cepat dibanding kamu Leon!" Yuffie menjulurkan lidahnya dan segera mengambil bucket bunga dan pergi melesat untuk mengantar

"arrgh… lagipula, kenapa Toko tidak buka saja? Biarkan mereka datang dan membeli sendiri" ujarku agak menyalak terhadap aerith

"Hei… kau lupa besok hari apa?"

"apa? Hari salak?" Jawabku malas terhadap perkataan Aerith

"Hari salak? Leon! Kapan kau akan dewasa?" Tanya Aerith sambil berkacak pinggang memandangku

Aku hanya memasang wajah senyum bengis lucu, untuk membuat aerith diam

…

"Sudah….. Selesaai!" aku meloncat kegirangan

"lelah?" Squall memandangku

Aku hanya menggeleng dan membalas dengan senyuman

"ayo Squall, kita kembali ke Dormitory" ajakku kepada nya

"Kamu mau kembali? Kembalilah dulu, aku masih mau disini, ada beberapa yang harus aku persiapkan" Squall membalas dengan nada yang datar, langsung berbalik badan tidak menghiraukanku

"iya.." aku tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan nya, belakangan ini Squall begitu dingin padaku… sebenarnya apa salahku sampai dia berbuat seperti itu…

Aku berjalan tanpa arah, aku hanya terus menerus memikirkan sikap Squall yang aneh itu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu, dia tetap baik padaku, tapi dia ….

_'Dingin'_

? suara dari mana?

"aerith?" panggilku kepada aerith

"ng? apa? Mau protes lagi?" Tanya Aerith sambil berkacak pinggang di depan ku

"kamu mengatakan Dingin?" Tanya ku terhadap aerith lagi

"ya! Hari ini sangat dingin!" "Kenapa Leon?"

"ah.. tidak"

Suara itu.. tidak seperti suara aerith… tapi itu seperti suara…

_'Rinoa'_

? Squall? Aku membalikkan badan ku dan… Selphie?

"Selphie… kamu memanggilku?"

"ya.. kenapa?"

Itu… Selphie? Tapi.. suaranya tidak seperti Selphie yang memanggil…

"hei..kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Selphie dengan muka khawatirnya

"aku mau kembali ke dormitory"

"dormitory?"

"iya… kenapa?" aku bingung kenapa Selphie bertanya-tanya seperti itu

"kamu mau ke dormitory, tapi kenapa kamu berjalan ke arah _Training Centre_?"

Training Centre? Aku menghadap kedepan dan melihat ke papan di atas ' Training Centre' , astaga aku sampai nyasar kesini melamun

"Kamu ini bagaimana Rinoa? Cepatlah Istirahat, kamu itu sudah lelah, seharian hanya membuat undangan" Kelihatan Selphie mengeluarkan wajah khawatir dan menawarkan tangan nya

Aku memegang tangan Selphie dan membiarkan dia memimpin jalan ke arah Dormitori

…..

"Leon! Sudah se—" Aerith terhenti berbicara ketika melihat semua Bucket yang kubuat

"ada apa?" aku bingung melihat wajah aerith

"Ba…bagus sekali…" Mata aerith terlihat terbelalak melihat semua Bucket

"sudahlah… aku mau tidur dulu, selamat malam" aku langsung bangun dan melambai singkat terhadap Aerith dari belakang, hari ini aku benar benar lelah, sudah kurang tidur, di jerit-jeriti oleh tante cerewet, dan seharian hanya mengurusi bunga yang akan di antar oleh Yuffie, Hari ini, dan besok, kepala benar-benar pusing saat ini, aku segera berbaring di ranjangku, dan terus memikirkan yang terjadi tadi barusan, aku yakin, itu suara…..

"Rinoa"

"ya..?" aku menjawab panggilan Selphie

"cepat tidur, dari tadi sudah kembali ke dormitory, tapi kok malah memandangi jendela? Ada apa?" Selphie sepertinya sangat penasaran

"tak ada apa apa, aku akan segera tidur" aku melambaikan tanganku ke Selphie sebagai isyarat 'Selamat malam' agar selphie segera meninggalkan kamarku, aku berhenti memandang langit, dan mulai tidur, berharap besok squall tidak seperti itu lagi

….

_25__th__ of December_

"…."

_"squall?"_ ! hah? Aku langsung membuka mataku secara reflek, dan terbangun…

_'suara itu…'_ suara itu mengingatkanku akan kejadian yang dahulu, aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengingatnya, karena aku tidak mau…

Aku berjalan keluar dan melihat Merlin, Cid, Yuffie, dan Aerith sedang sarapan pagi

"Selamat Pagi, itu ada Bacoon kesukaanmu" Yuffie menarik tanganku untuk segera duduk di bangku

"Hei! Leon! Ada sesuatu di depan rumah, untukmu" Cid mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuatku bingung

"hah? Untukku? Surat? Dari siapa?" aku bertanya kepada Cid

"kau lihat saja sendiri"

Aku kebingungan melihat sikap mereka berempat yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu depan, kubuka pintu dan terdengar suara

"Nyaan…" eh? Aku terkaget melihat yang ada di depan pintu, bukan… bukan kucing… melainkan _anak singa_ yang masih kecil,

"a…anak singa?" aku menghadap mereka berempat yang ada di meja makan

"yap! Hadiah Natal untukmu, khusus untukmu dari kami berempat, dan sebagai permintaan maaf, kami sudah sering mengusilimu Leon" Yuffie berbicara riang

"itu juga, sebagai tanda terima kasih ku, atas bucket-bucket bunga yang kemarin" Lanjut Aerith

Aku langsung mengangkat anak singa itu, baru kali ini aku pelihara anak singa, kufikir mereka ingin mengerjaiku dengan memberiku kucing seperti tahun lalu, aku benci kucing, entah kenapa bisa begitu

"Namanya Leon!" Merlin berteriak sampai membuatku memandangnya

"apa merlin?" aku bertanya kepada merlin dengan tatapan super ganas dengan tangan yang sudah memanggil Gunblade

"aaa…bukan..bukan..bukan Leon… haha" Sepertinya Merlin masih ingin mengerjaiku

"Hahahahah…." Yuffie tertawa terbahak, disusul Aerith dan Cid, yang sehingga membuat merlin ikut tertawa, aku hanya tersenyum pasrah melihat mereka seperti ini

…

**_TEEEET! TEREET! POP! POP! POP!_**

Aduh… berisik…

"Selphie? Quistis?" aku mengucek mataku, dan melihat 2 perempuan yang sedang iseng membangunkan ku dengan menggunakan terompet dan Konfeti,

"ayo Rinoa bangun! Kita harus segera bersiap, malam ini adalah Hari H!" Selphie berteriak-teriak di depan ku

"iya aku tau… aku bangun" aku bangun dari ranjang, dan mendapatkan Selphie dan Quistis memelukku dengan erat

"_Omedeto Kurisumasu*_ Rinoa!" Teriak mereka disamping kupingku,

"iya iya, Omedeto Kurisumasu Sefie, Quisty" selama beberapa menit kami berpelukkan sampai seketika

"yo! Selphie! Kedai HotDog nya belum dipindahkan?" Tanya seorang di Pintu dengan suara agak Cempreng

"Zell! Ya aku belum memindahkan nya, bisa tolong kau pindahkan?" Jawab Selphie terhadap Zell

"Ok…oh.. Rinoa, Omedeto Kurisumasu" Zell Memberikan isyarat hormat dan langsung pergi dengan melembaikan tangan singkat dari belakang

Sebenarnya Hari ini aku berharap Squall yang pertama membangunkanku di hari spesial ini, tapi aku salah sangka….

Aku hanya tersenyum sepat dengan semua perbincangan Selphie dan Quistis, aku pun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan

"Rinoa?"

"huh?" aku tersadar dengan panggilan Selphie

"jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Selphie sekali lagi, bagaimana, bagaimana apanya?

"hah apa?" tanyaku bingung terhadap mereka

"Rin? Fikiranmu sedang kemana?" Tanya Quistis kepadaku

"entahlah… aku pergi dulu" aku bangun meninggalkan Selphie dan Quistis, aku berjalan tanpa arah, terus melamunkan semua yang sudah terjadi…. Aku terus berjalan sampai aku tersadar kalau aku berada di dalam Training Center

…

"Nyaaan…" Anak singa ini lucu sekali, aku memain mainkan tangan nya, dia meresponiku dengan baik, tapi malah menggeram ke arah pembelinya

"Anak singa itu Cuma sayang sama Leon, kita yang membelinya malah menggeram ke arah kita" Kata Yuffie sambil duduk di depanku

"hah?"

"Nyaan" anak Singa ini memegang wajahku,

Aku memberikan anak singa itu kepada Yuffie "Yuffie, Urus sebentar, aku mau pergi dulu"

"Mau kemana?"

"Kemana pun" aku langsung bangun, tanpa memberi salam kepada orang rumah aku langsung bergegas keluar rumah, walaupun hari ini aku senang, tapi masi ada satu yang mengganjal pikiranku sampai sekarang, Suara kemarin… aku berjalan jalan di sekitar Radiant Garden tanpa tujuan, ternyata tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke arah Crystal Fissure,

Kupandangi Langit sambil berjalan kedepan, yang tanpa kusadari aku berjalan terus tanpa berhenti dan

"ah!" Krek! Aku jatuh dari jurang di Great Maw

…

"Training…Centre?" aku terbingung, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba kesini, dari kemarin aku selalu kesini….

Biarlah.. aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri….

Tapi… tunggu dulu aku… aku tidak bawa WEAPON!

"GRAAAAAWLLL" **GASP##** hah?! T-Rex?!

…

BRUK!

"uggh…." Great! Sekarang aku malah jatuh.. huh…..

Tapi… tunggu… aku… dimana? Hutan? Tunggu… bukan hutan, seperti hanya simulasi…. Nampaknya aku kenal hutan ini…..

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" jeritan siapa itu?!

Aku langsung berlari ke arah jeritan tersebut, kulompati semua batang loh kayu yang ada, bisa kulihat disana T-Rex yang sedang memojoki seseorang, tanpa fikir panjang kupanggil Gunblade ku dan

"_Lion Heart_!" kutembakkan laser ke arah T-Rex itu, dan anehnya T-Rex itu langsung ambruk seketika

"Kau tidak apa?" samar-samar aku bisa melihat seorang perempuan yang sedang meringkuk di pojokan, wanita itu menggunakan pakaian…. Biru? Sa…_Sayap putih_?

…..

"Kau tidak apa?" suara seorang pria kudengar, suaranya mirip… Squall! Tanpa berfikir panjang aku langsung bangun menghadap belakang dan.. eh? _Rambut panjang_?

"S…Squall… kamu Squall kan?"

….

Normal POV-

"…." Keheningan tercipta sesaat itu juga

"Squall? Kamu Squall kan?" Tanya Rinoa dengan nada yang agak gentir

"..ukh" Leon langsung berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan rinoa

"Squall! Squall! Tunggu! Squall!" Air mata Rinoa turun, ia berlari mengejar Leon namun ia malah terjatuh di rerumputan

"Squaal!" Rinoa menjerit tapi Leon tetap tidak menghiraukannya tiba-tiba

"….Le…on…." Leon langsung terkaget dan membalikkan badan nya

"Ri…noa?" Ia menghampiri Rinoa yang tersungkur jatuh disitu

(SFX : Eyes On Me)

"Leon" Rinoa tersenyum kepadanya dan tiba-tiba cahaya putih menyelimuti Rinoa, Rambut panjang Rinoa tiba-tiba menjadi pendek, bajunya yang berwarna Biru gelap berubah warna menjadi biru muda, dan muncul 2 sayap putih lebar di punggungnya, wajahnya tidak berubah, hanya saja wajah Rinoa menjadi kelihatan lebih tua, Leon hanya bisa diam dengan mata yang terkejut melihatnya

"Ri…noa?" Leon terkaget

"Leon… ini aku… maaf aku pergi tanpa salam….." Kata Rinoa sambil memegang pipi leon dengan lembut

Wajah Rinoa tetap terlihat cantik meski sudah terlihat tua, kecantikannya itu terus dipandang oleh bola mata Biru Sapphire Leon, mereka berdua terpaku dalam keheningan malam natal yang indah

"Rinoa… aku—" kata-kata leon terhenti karena Rinoa menyelanya dengan menjulurkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, perlahan Rinoa melepas jarinya dari bibir Leon

"Ingat masa dulu?" Kata Rinoa sambil Menjulurkan jari telunjuknya

_"You're going to like me, You're going to like me" _Rinoa berkata sambil memutar mutar jari telunjuknya

_"Did it Work?"_ Tanyanya sekali lagi

"it is working" jawab Leon sambil tersenyum dan memegang tangan Rinoa yang melujurkan jarinya

Mereka berdua tersenyum, tiba-tiba Rinoa ingat akan sesuatu

"Leon… ini" Rinoa menyerahkan amplop yang berisi secarik kertas, di amplop itu terukir sayap pink dan biru

"Maaf Leon.. sampai jumpa lagi…"

"Ri..Rinoa!" Tiba- Tiba wajah Rinoa yang di pegang Leon seperti debu, terbang dan menyisahkan wajah Rinoa yang berumur 18 tahun, warna bajunya berubah, dan rambutnya mulai memanjang lagi

Rinoa langsung terjatuh karena tidak seimbang

…..

"oh… jadi begitu..ku kira apa.. huff" Rinoa berbicara sambil menghela nafas

"yah.. begitulah keadaan nya" Kata Leon meneruskan

"jadi… sekarang umurmu berapa?" Tanya rinoa memulai percakapan baru

"25 tahun" Jawab leon santai

"waah… suatu keajaiban bisa bertemu dengan dengan squall yang sudah dewasa" senyum Rinoa terlukis di bibirnya

"bagaimana aku saat dewasa nanti? kamu sudah bertemu denganku kan tadi?" Tanya rinoa penasaran

"Kamu akan tau sendiri" Kata Leon sambil menjepit hidung Rinoa

"sakiit!"

"hahaha"

Mereka berdua tertawa bahagia di bawah sinar bulan, di tengah tawa Rinoa menyela

"kamu sangat ramah, padaku"

"hm? Memangnya aku yang disini bagaimana?" Tanya Leon heran

"Kamu sangat dingin padaku, jujur saja, aku tidak sengaja masuk kesini, karena aku melamun memikirkan sikapmu yang tidak karuan" Kata Rinoa tiba-tiba murung

Leon tiba-tiba teringat

"Hei… tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, kamu akan tahu mengapa" Kata Leon tersenyum

"tapi.. aku ingin terus bersamamu sampai akhir nanti" Kata Rinoa melas

"Rin…" Leon melepaskan jaketnya dan meletakkan nya di punggung Rinoa

"Kamu pasti akan mengerti, suatu saat nanti" Leon membisikkan kata terakhir, dan tiba-tiba saat Rinoa mendongak, Leon tidak ada di samping nya lagi

"Le..on…" Mata Rinoa basah, dia ingin menangis mengetahui mereka tidak akan bersama nanti,

Ia baru menyadari bahwa di bahunya ada jaket hitam berbulu milik leon

Ia mencengkram jaket itu dan berusaha tersenyum dengan mata basah

"aku tahu… _Arigatou*_ Squall Leonhart…" ia tersenyum dan melepas 1 bulu dari jaket itu dan di terbangkan nya

"Omedetou Kurisumasu.." Rinoa senyum dan menitikkan air mata sambil melihat bulu yang terbang itu

….

Leon lari ke balkon yang ada di Training Centre, yang memperlihatkan luas halaman belakang Balamb Garden

"Omedetou Kurisumasu Rinoa… I will miss this place very much" ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dari balkon itu

…

"Rinoa!" terdengar ada yang memanggillku dari belakang? Itu… Squall? Itu Squall!

"Squall!" aku melesat lari dan loncat ke arahnya, Squall menangkapku dan memelukku

"Kamu kemana saja.." Squall terlihat khawatir

"…" aku hanya bisa tersenyum

"Rinoa.. ini, maaf baru memberikannya sekarang" squall tiba-tiba seperti mengalungkanku sebuah kalung

"G…_Griever_?" aku terkaget karena ternyata, Squall memberikanku sebuah kalung Griever yang persis seperti miliknya

"a spare of Griever" aku memegang bandul griever tersebut dan melihat belakangnya, terdapat tulisan

_' For the love one, Rinoa Heartilly'_

Aku tersenyum bahagia dan memeluk squall.. sekarang aku mengerti maksudnya, ia menghindariku karena ingin memberiku kejutan…

"Omedetou Kurisumasu…Squall"

…

Bruk!

Lagi-lagi jatuh, tapi… empuk?

"Loh Leon? Bukan nya kamu sedang pergi?"

Aku jatuh tepat di atas sofa depan yuffie

"eh.. entahlah…" aku juga bingung, kenapa aku bisa jatuh disitu tiba-tiba, oh iya aku mengingat sesuatu

Aku langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang sedang bengong melihatku

(SFX : Love Grows)

Aku menutup pintu dan bersandar di tembok sambil membuka amplop yang diberikan Rinoa, ku ambil secarik kertas di dalamnya dan kubaca perlahan

_'For the Dearest One,_

_ Sleeping Lion Heart_

_Long time no see? Maaf.. aku tidak pernah mengabarimu untuk sekian lama ini…_

_Aku sangat sibuk dan sering tidak memperdulikanmu_

_Maaf.. aku yakin suatu saat nanti, kita bisa bertemu lagi, kapanpun itu…_

_I'll be here…._

_I'll be waiting here…_

_So…if you come here…._

_You'll find me….._

_I Promise_

_From, the love one, _

_Rinoa Heartilly'_

"Omedetou Kurisumasu… Rinoa" dari secarik kertas itu, terlihat ukiran sayap berwarna pink terbang

….

"I Love you….."

…

..

.

.

.

-Fin-

Aaah… minnaaa…

fic abal dari author Leonhart Riu

Author Hepi banget Ficnya jadi, soalnya author nulis pake jari sekarat, jadi kalo ada sekilit, sekilit maaf ya

Oh iya Kamus kamus~:

Omedetou Kurisumasu : Merry Christmas ato Selamat Natal

Arigatou : Thank you ato Terima Kasih

Akhirnya Fic natal author selesai juga… Author lumayan hepi karena endingnya cukup mengharukan, kalo kata author sih ( Baru pertama kali ini, bikin genre Friendship, Romance wkwkwkwk)

Well, a Crossover Christmas Fic by Leonhart Riu

Omedetou Kurisumasu 2012 Minna!

Happy New Year 2013 Minna!

Arigatou


End file.
